


The siblings

by Animegeek101



Category: The Siblings - Fandom
Genre: #superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegeek101/pseuds/Animegeek101
Summary: Camden and Evelyn's brother have been gone for two weeks and Camden is getting nervous about him. One night they hear a knock on the door and their suprised at the person at the door





	1. Guess who's home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No+one).

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.  
There is a few cuss words in this

Hi my name is Camden Fisher and I'm sixteen years old. I have red hair and brown eyes. My twin and I are one of the tallest kid s in my class. Hunter is the younger twin he has brown hair and brown eyes. I'm the only kid in my family who has red hair. I also have a younger sister named Evelyn Fisher she is fourteen years old. She has black and blue hair, light blue eyes, and freckles.  
~  
Well Hunter decided to leave me and Evelyn with our parents. He left about two weeks ago and a few days ago are parents died in a car crash which left me and my sister alone at the home. So for the last few days I've been taking care of Evelyn .  
~  
Tonight it feels different it feels happy and warm in house which it is usually never like this. It's usually very down and sad. " Eve, it's time to go to bed we have school tomorrow " I said while starting to clean the dishes from dinner.  
" Okay, do you think Hunter while ever come back to us?" Evelyn asked.  
" We are not talking about him Eve he left us he doesn't care about us he's selfish now please go get ready for bed" I responded to my sister's question very angrily.  
" Fine sorry Cam" Evelyn apologized and went to her room. Before Evelyn could reach her room I hear a knock on the door." Evelyn stay right there it could be an intruder" I ordered while grabbing a knife from the kitchen. " Or it could be Hunter" My sister responded with a smile on her face.  
" What do you not understand he's left and he's never coming back Eve" I responded with a mean look on my face.  
I went to the door and opened it and I see Hunter. That asshole who left Evelyn and I when he could be helping us with chores and stuff.  
" Hey, Cam I heard about mom and dad I'm really sorry I couldn't come sooner I would if I wanted too" Hunter said with a smile on his face. His such an asshole. He should've heard about mom and dad then come as quickly as he can. There is no way in my brain that he wanted to come he made himself do it. He left Evelyn and I. He's probably just going to sit on the couch and not help with house chores and taking care of Evelyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter's POV **

Once I start talking Cam just punched me in the face. I look at him and said " So this is how you welcome you brother once he comes home" I responded. 

" Well you kind of deserved it asshole your so selfish do you actually fucking care about Eve and I" 

" I do what kind of thing would make you think that?" I asked while looking at Camden. The person standing in front of me isn't my brother. He doesn't understand that I need to leave our I would be dead. " You left without a reason then my when mom and died you weren't here sooner Hunter" Camden said very annoyed. 

" Cam, get your head out of ass I had to leave it was advised of therapist and I would've been dead in matter of days if I didn't leave" I responded while letting myself walk into the house. " Who would try to kill you?" Camden asked. 

" I don't want to say Cam I don't want you to think ill of the person who did it" I responded. Oh yeah Cam is the older twin but I'm the more wiser of us and he knows it. " Eve you should probably get to bed" Camden said while looking at Evelyn. 

" Why I want to stay up and talk to Hunter" Evelyn responded while looking at me. It's nice to know that there is at least one person who want me here. Camden probably can't still forgive me for leaving. Now I'm thinking why should he forgive me. I left them and I didn't tell him where we went. " Eve bed now" Camden ordered. 

" Yeah okay" Evelyn said while walking up to her room. 

" Can you tell me who would try to kill you?" Camden asked while shutting the door and puting a knife he had out away. " Like I said Cam I don't want you to think bad of the person who did it" I said. 

" Just tell me already shithead" Camden responded. 

" At least let me put my shit in my room then I'll tell you" I said while already heading to my room. 

" Fine" Camden responded and went to go clean the dishes. Once I put my stuff back into my room I come downstairs and sit at the table. " So who would try to kill you?" Camden asked while taking a seat at the table. 

" It was mom she wanted me dead" I answered while looking straight at him. 


	3. She Did What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe my own mother would try to kill my brother? But I don't understand?

**Camden's POV**

" Mom did what? " I asked. I'm shocked my other mother would try to kill Hunter. 

" She wanted me dead, " Hunter said coldly. 

" Why? " I asked 

" She wanted me dead because I was close to you and she only wanted to be close to you. " Hunter explained. Okay well, my mom and I were close with each other. So are me and Hunter but we're twins so that makes sense. Twins are usually very close but for me and Hunter and talked without out even talking. I can also read his mind which comes useful when were mad at each other. 

" Let me elaborate she wants me dead so then we could stop using our power together and she didn't feel in the dark of conversations you have with people, " 

" But she doesn't know the conversations with Triston though " I respond.

" Yeah she does she takes your phone when you sleeping, " Hunter said in a serious tone. 

" Okay, well I going to bed so goodnight, " I said while walking back to my room 

" Fine goodnight Cam, " Hunter said and dropped himself onto the bed. I still can't believe what my mother did. I may have no respect for her but he could be lying. Hunter couldn't be lying I was reading his mind during the entire exchange but he could be blocking me out? I'll just talk to him in the morning. Not even ten seconds passed until I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing this update at school and my friend Slayerz decided to make a few characters name Huu and Adw so look forward to those people showing up in the story. Also, go to the Slayerz1266 account and check out their stories. Potatoes


	4. She Did What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe my own mother would try to kill my brother? But I don't understand?

**Camden's POV**

" Mom did what ?" I asked. I'm shocked my other mother would try to kill Hunter. 

" She wanted me dead," Hunter said coldly. I

" Why?" I asked 

" She wanted me dead because I was close to you and she only wanted to be close to you" Hunter explained. Okay well, my mom and I were close with each other. So are me and Hunter but we're twins so that makes sense. Twins are usually very close but for me and Hunter and talked without out even talking. I can also read his mind which comes useful when were mad at each other. 

" Let me elaborate she wants me dead so then we could stop using our power together and she didn't feel in the dark of conversations you have with people," 

" But she doesn't know the conversations with Triston though" I respond 

" Yeah she does she takes your phone when you sleeping," Hunter said in a serious tone. 

" Okay, well I going to bed so goodnight, g1" I said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing this update at school and my friend Slayerz decided to make a few characters name Huu and Adw so look forward to those people showing up in the story. Also, go to Slayerz1266 account and check out their stories


End file.
